


Andrea's Hero

by Diamanteangelic



Category: Toy Boy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, soulmate, triana as cousin of andrea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamanteangelic/pseuds/Diamanteangelic
Summary: Andrea is like a bird in a golden cage put by his mother to protect him, he dreams of flying and that someone will save him and understand him. One evening he will meet his hero and nothing will be as before. He wants to see it again.Triana is Andrea's cousin (daughter of Philip Norman's sister) them are very close and she just wants Andrea to be happy. She decided to introduce Andrea to her boyfriend and the Inferno gang to get him out of his shell and golden cage. She will be the one to make him meet his hero againGift for Luca
Relationships: Jairo/Andrea Medina
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. First meet and reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this new story that came to my mind yesterday.  
> Dedicated to Luca. This is for you, as I promised you.  
> I hope you will like it so much.

Triana Marìn was the daughter of Philip Norman's sister, she and Andrea were cousins and she was the only one who seemed to understand him in that family. They weren't always seen because his mother Macarena tended to keep him in that golden cage to protect him. Seven years ago he had been attacked and raped by a group of boys on behalf of his uncle Mateo to take revenge on Macarena. Few knew that story and she was one of those people. Andrea went to sleep with her when everything became overwhelming. She would have liked to do more for him.  
That was how an idea came to her. He went to the Inferno club where his boyfriend Hugo Beltràn and his friends Jairo, Oscar, Ivàn and German worked.  
Hugo and the others were trying and waited for them to end up approaching them. Hugo noticed her and went to her, they kissed.  
"What a surprise, love," said Hugo. - I wasn't expecting you so soon -  
"I'm here to ask you and the gang for a favor," said Triana.  
"Of course, if we can help you," said Hugo at his words.  
"I have a cousin who is always alone and wondered if he could go out with us tonight," said Triana.  
"Of course there are no problems," said Hugo. - What's name? -  
"Andrea," said Triana. - Andrea Medina -  
"Wait, my ex-lover's son," said Hugo at that surname.  
"Yes, my aunt Macarena doesn't let him go out often because of something that happened some time ago," said Triana.  
\- what happened to him? asked Hugo gravely.  
\- I can't tell you, Hugo. It is something that only Andrea can tell if he wants to. It is very private - replied Triana respecting the cousin's privacy.  
"I understand," said Hugo. - so you want me and the gang to become his friends right? -  
\- yes, I want he to meet people and I trust you four. I know you will treat him well - replied Triana, holding her cousin to his heart. - especially Jairo. He is so sensitive and I think he can understand Andrea's soul -  
\- are you looking for friends or a boyfriend for your cousin? asked Hugo, trying to understand.  
"I don't know, I just want Andrea to be happy," said Triana.  
\- you are a very good cousin. He's lucky to have you, "said Hugo before kissing her.  
The rest of the gang approached the couple, said hi and Jairo used sign language. Jairo could not speak, he was mute and he saw more than the others. Jairo could understand Andrea most of all.  
\- Hello guys. Tonight my cousin joins us, "said Triana. - He needs friends -  
"If he is like you, we will certainly like it," said German.  
"My cousin is special," said Triana. - but he has some trust issues with people and don't touch him without his permission. I hope you will help me get it out of its shell -  
'count on us' signed Jairo immediately.  
"We'll put him at ease," said the gang puppy Oscar.  
\- how old is he? - asked Ivàn curiously.  
\- 17 - replied Triana. - is it a problem? -  
"No, no," answered Ivàn. - it was to know -  
Triana smiled and knew she could count on them. Now she just had to talk to his aunt. It wouldn't have been easy. He went to the villa on the beach of the Medina family, Diana opened it and saw Andrea eating cereals on the sofa.  
"Hi, Andrea," said Triana, closing the door.  
Andrea saw her and ran to her. He loved his cousin. He held her like a child did with his mom.  
\- Triana, I'm happy to see you. Mama didn't want me to come to you, 'said Andrea. - I was sad -  
"I'm here now," said Triana, stroking his hair.  
After that embrace, Andrea said: - come with me. Let's go to my room -  
Triana followed him upstairs and entered her room. Andrea was an otaku lover of anime and japanese things. He was a very good artist and she loved his designs.  
"Here my mother can't hear us," Andrea said, sitting down on the sofa.  
Triana sat down next to him as she noticed the album she had given him.  
"You started it," said Triana, picking it up.  
Strangely Andrea took it from she and held him close.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to invade your privacy," said she  
\- I'm sorry but it's private - said Andrea holding him close.  
On that album he had drawn his hero and although Triana was his cousin and he loved her so much, he didn't feel like showing it yet.  
"I still don't feel like showing it, sorry" said he to his cousin.  
"You must never apologize to me, Andrea," said she. - it is your right to show something or not to me or anyone else -  
Andrea nodded his head, leaning on her and Triana hugged him.  
"Listen, I wanted to invite you to go out with me, my boyfriend and my friends tonight," said Triana. - they are very trustworthy people and I am sure you will have fun with them -  
Andrea listened to that proposal and did not know what to answer. They didn't like people very much since they raped him. He could only be touched in Triana but the rest of the world was not. Except for his hero. His touch was gentle and thoughtful. He wanted to see him again but he didn't know where he lived. He hadn't even returned to the hotel Isabel. He had begun to think that it was the fruit of his imagination. He wanted someone to save him and understand him.  
\- I understand that it is difficult for you. I just want you to open up to the world because there are also beautiful things and they are just waiting for you - said Triana sweetly.  
\- I will come but how do we convince my mother? asked Andrea worriedly.  
"I'll talk to her," said Triana. - can't keep you locked in here -  
The door opened and Macarena Medina, Andrea's mother and Triana's aunt, entered.  
\- dear nephew, I wasn't expecting your visit. You didn't warn me before – said she approaching the two of them.  
"I shouldn't warn you to see my cousin," said Triana combatively. - we should be able to see each other quietly -  
\- Andrea is not well. I'll decide when you can see it, "said Macarena.  
\- instead I think you are suffocating him. He can't always be alone, ”said Triana.  
Andrea raised his hands to his ears. - don't fight please -  
He hated quarrels and everything that led to raising hands, aggression and bad things. He wanted the quiet of his room again.  
"See what's going on," said Macarena sternly. - He's not fine. Now get out of here. Andrea must rest -  
Triana hated all this. She bent down to Andrea and hugged him. Whispered in his ear: 'wait for my message'  
Andrea looked at her and understood.  
\- goodbye, Triana - said he greeting her.  
\- goodbye, Andrea - said she giving him one last kiss.  
Triana left from there but would return. She had a plan. Macarena looked at his son and took the medicine.  
"It's time for your medicine," said she, putting it in his hand.  
Andrea took it and smiled at her.  
\- good, my love - said she stroking him.  
Andrea escaped his caress and she sighed before going out. As soon as his mother came out, he stuck the pill from under his tongue and threw it into the toilet, pulling the drain. He went back to the room and waited for Triana's message, meanwhile he opened his album and looked at his hero.  
\- I would like to see you again - said Andrea , touching his drawing.  
He thought of his dark sweet eyes, his strong arms supporting him and his gentle hand touching him. He always looked at the other drawings of him and smiled. He had also designed wings for his hero. For him he was an angel. His angel was special: he had tattoos, a scar like his and he didn't speak. He had in fact learned a little sign language to communicate better with him. He came out of the closet his angel's sweatshirt and put it on. He hadn't washed it. There was still the smell of him.  
He hoped that Triana's friends and boyfriend would not make fun of his hair or because it wasn't very normal.  
He loved his blue hair and anime-style clothing but was often bullied by others.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Triana was with Hugo to take Andrea, her boyfriend had taken the van from Ivàn and Andrea read the message. 'do you see the van outside the villa? It's me and Hugo. We came to get you '  
Andrea took his headphones and put them around his neck. He went down without being seen, heard his mother talking on the phone for work and paying attention to Diana, went out to the garden where there was the swimming pool and slowly, came to the net and stepped over.  
He walked around and got to the van. Triana opened the door and Andrea went inside. She hugged him and Andrea relaxed with his touch.  
"Andrea, he is my boyfriend Hugo," said Triana, taking them.  
Andrea saw Hugo and recognized him.  
"You are my mother's lover," said Andrea suddenly frightened.  
If he reported to his mother.  
\- I was, Andrea but it ended long ago. We don't see you anymore. You can trust me, "said Hugo sincerely. -I love your cousin -.  
Andrea nodded and Triana stroked him, saying:- You can trust him, Andrea. Hugo never cheated on me -  
Andrea reassured himself at the words of his cousin and said: - hi, Hugo. Nice to meet you -  
\- for me too, Andrea. You will see the others will like you - said Hugo smiling at him.  
The van left and they soon found themselves heading towards the Inferno club. Hugo parked while Triana and Andrea waited for him on the sidewalk.  
\- you haven't been out for a long time? - asked Triana , looking at Andrea who was looking at everything as if it were the first time.  
\- yes, I forgot how nice it was to go out - answered Andrea. - I secretly went out last month -  
Triana was sorry about all this. Andrea deserved to see the world.  
\- your friends? -  
"they are waiting for us on the beach," replied Hugo, approaching. - you will feel comfortable with us -  
Andrea nodded and walked beside them. They arrived at the beach, Andrea saw three people. A black boy, a blond boy with a puppy face and another brown one who gave a lot of confidence.  
"Hi guys," said Triana smiling.  
They said hi to Hugo and kissed Triana on the cheeks.  
"He's my cousin Andrea," said she making introductions. - Andrea, they are German, Oscar and Ivàn -  
Andrea hugged Triana's arm.  
\- hello everyone - said he shyly.  
\- hello, Andrea - said the Inferno gang.  
Triana realized that Jairo was missing. Where was it? He was the one who cared the most for Andrea to know.  
\- then Andrea, what are you doing? - asked oscar friendly.  
\- study art - answered Andrea shyly.  
"Andrea has a great talent," said Triana. - his designs are beautiful -  
\- you have a girlfriend? - asked German curiously. - with those blue eyes you will attract many girls -  
Andrea was afraid to say he was gay. He had suffered a homophobic attack a few weeks ago.  
"Don't press him,"said Ivàn to German and then turned to him. - do not listen to him. Have you already eaten? -  
Andrea shook his head in no.  
\- we wanted to go eat a hamburger. You like? asked Ivàn very paternal.  
\- yes, very - answered Andrea.  
Suddenly Triana saw Jairo arrive and smiled. Finally he had arrived.  
Jairo waved his hands: 'hello, sorry I'm late'  
Andrea was turned away and did not see Jairo.  
"You arrived just in time," said Triana. - I introduce you my cousin. Andrea, come here -  
Andrea joined her, he had an amazed expression when he saw the person in front of him.  
It couldn't be.  
His hero and angel had returned to him.  
He had a thousand hearts.  
"Jairo," said Andrea.  
Jairo composed his name with signs. ' Andrea '  
\- Do you know each other? asked Triana surprised.  
\- yes, Jairo saved me as a real hero - Andrea replied admiring Jairo.

flashback

He had gone out of the villa and walked along the promenade. He had seen the club called Inferno with a diaveletto as a drawn symbol. He didn't know what local. He took his cell phone and looked out of curiosity. He discovered that it was a club for strippers. He had never been there, he wouldn't even have been able to enter since he was a minor but he was curious what kind of boys they performed. He knew he had been gay for a long time. He had had a little crush on an older friend of his, Alvarò Rojas, before the assault and rape happened. From that moment he had come closer to nobody. He was too scared of the possibility that someone could harm him.  
He was staring at the club when the boys came, he knew them well. They were his classmates and they began to insult him, to mock and push him. He tried to escape but it was four and he found himself on the ground, they beat him and panicked, remembering the bad memories. He started screaming and one put his hand on his mouth, Andrea wiggled scared like a puppy but suddenly one was thrown away from him. Andrea saw a beautiful boy with dark eyes, tied hair and a red and black shirt. He looked like an angel. His hero made the others run away and helped him to get up. Too many emotions had made him pass out in the arms of his angel who had strongly supported him. When he awoke, he stirred a moment when he saw the other boy stroking his hair. The other noticed it and pulled out his cell phone. He saw him write something and show it.  
' Do not be scared. My name is Jairo. You passed out and I brought you here. I just want to help you  
He saw that it was bad and Jairo took care of it. He noticed that they were in a hotel room he knew well. Hotel Isabel.  
Jairo's touch was delicate, his eyes were sweet and suddenly Jairo noticed his scar pointing at it. He backed away, did not like them that the others looked at her and saw Jairo lift the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a scar like his on the tattoo. He understood instantly that the other had also tried to commit suicide and there was immediately a connection between them. Jairo asked in sign language why he did it and he replied: 'because I was disgusted'. Jairo understood this immediately because the same thing had happened to him too. There was no need for words. The two already understood each other with only their looks. It had never happened to anyone before.  
"Thanks," he said to Jairo. - my name is Andrea -  
He smiled. Usually he never smiled.  
Jairo cleaned him from the sand and he liked his touch. He had found a kindred soul.  
' are you hungry? '  
Andrea nodded. Jairo waved his hands to wait for him there. He saw him leave the room and returned a few minutes later with bags in his hand. He showed him the contents.  
' I hope you like them '  
Andrea did not know much about sign language but understood what Jairo was saying to he. He looked inside and there were the hamburgers and the coke.  
\- how did you do? It's my favorite thing - said Andrea smiling.  
Jairo wrote on the cell phone: it's mine too  
Andrea smiled and thanked him, before taking a bite. It was really tasty. Jairo also took to eat and Andrea thought that he had never felt comfortable with anyone as with Jairo. Her cousin was a separate case. There were no words between them, they communicated everything with their eyes.  
He wrote to him; do you want me to take you home?  
\- I do not want to go home. I wanna be here. I like it - Andrea replied,  
Jairo stroked his cheek and Andrea closed his eyes, enjoying that caress. He hadn't felt so sure in his life. It seemed that that caress had felt for a lifetime.  
Jairo lay down and he too. They looked at each other as Jairo covered them both with the blanket. Andrea was happy. The evening had taken a bad turn but Jairo had saved it, turning it into a beautiful evening.  
"Goodnight, Jairo," said Andrea smiling.  
Jairo said goodnight in sign language, took his hand and Andrea fell asleep hand in hand with him.  
When he woke up, Jairo was not there and he felt sad but found a note on the pillow.  
' Good morning,  
I went to get breakfast.  
I'll come back soon,  
Jairo '  
Andrea smiled and jealously put the note in his pocket. He could have gotten used to this. He already liked Jairo so much.  
He saw his cell phone and there were his mother's calls, voice messages and text messages. Andrea hurried and took the sweatshirt he found on the chair. It had the scent of Jairo. He put on the sweatshirt that warms him up like Jairo's hand did tonight with his. Jairo was not coming back and he was worrying, he decided to leave the hotel to look for him. He had never done it, there was a police car and policemen chased him as soon as he saw him, just to escape but he could not.  
\- your mother is worried. We'll bring you back to her, "said a man called Zapata.  
So it was that he returned to the golden cage and only had Jairo's sweatshirt.  
End flashback

'I thought you were gone' Jairo signed a little sad.  
\- no, Jairo. My mother sent men, I had come out of the hotel to look for you and they took me - said Andrea. - I wanted to have breakfast with you. I went back other times to see if I was also there to give you back the sweatshirt -  
'I also went back to the hotel but I didn't find you. I thought I would never see you again  
Andrea hugged Jairo and said: - now I'm here, Jairo -  
Jairo hugged him in turn and Triana was happy with this. He knew that Jairo could understand Andrea and vice versa. A new life began for his cousin.


	2. moments of happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in a new chapter,  
> thanks to evafilippa12, BreanneLee, Thomymsosa, NastyaZamo and a guest to follow my story and also to everyone who has read it. Thanks BreanneLee for commenting.  
> I hope you like this new chapter ...

‘They were at Pop's, a diner that Andrea often went to as a kid before that terrible thing happened. Andrea, Triana and the Inferno gang had taken a table and were looking at the menu. Andrea was sitting in the sofa next to Jairo. Triana looked at how Andrea was happy as a child with him.  
"Triana and I always liked to come here when I was a kid," said Andrea opening up. - after a run she with the rollers and I with the skate. We had a lot of fun and always went out -  
\- why don't you do it now? asked German curiously.  
\- because my mom is overprotective, she doesn't want me around. She says the villa is safer - replied Andrea. - and nothing can happen -  
\- because? Did something happen?- asked German again.  
Andrea became nervous about that question. Jairo noticed Andrea's disturbance and also his face changed. He no longer smiled.  
'but how many questions do you ask? Leave him alone, ' communicated Jairo with protective signs and glared at him.  
"Don't be aggressive," said German. - I just ask -  
Jairo brought Andrea to him to reassure him but he withdrew. He did not touch it again. Triana knew that German's question had made him think of bad memories. Jairo saw Andrea with his gaze lost in space. He wanted to do something. He took a napkin and a pen. Andrea noticed the movements and raised his head, he was curious to see what he was doing. He went to see but Jairo turned the napkin. He motioned for him to wait.  
' I have not finished yet '  
Andrea nodded and looked at the menu, although he knew what to take as Jairo finished. After a few minutes, Jairo touched his shoulder and Andrea turned. Jairo showed him the napkin and saw that Jairo had drawn him.  
'sorry, it's not as nice as you'  
Andrea had eyes that shone.  
"Thank you, Jairo," said Andrea, moved and embracing him.  
Triana knew that no one had ever done a thing for him. Andrea took the pen and next to Jairo's drawing he drew just him. Jairo was amazed as Andrea drew it. He really had talent. Andrea also drew two intertwined hands.  
"Let's leave the children to draw," said German. - I'm hungry. We order? -  
Jairo and Andrea did not listen, they were in their world. Amdrea took another napkin and drew Jario again. The other looked at him smiling.  
' you are very good '  
Andrea gave it to him as soon as he finished.  
'you can keep it' told he with sign language. ' it's a gift '  
Jairo was amazed at two things: Andrea's gift and he who used sign language.  
' you learned? 'Jairo moving his hands.  
\- I'm not good yet but I'm practicing. After we met, I saw videos every day - replied Andrea. - I wanted to communicate better with you in your language -  
you move well. I thank you for the gift, I like it so much, 'said Jairo beaming, then put the napkin well on the shoulder strap. 'I will keep it well'  
\- me yours too - said Andrea, placing it preciously in his pocket as he had done with his note of good morning.  
They ordered food and Andrea was really happy, the gang was really nice and Jairo, he was simply fantastic. Everything was going well, Andrea ate his hamburger with gusto and looked at Jairo but suddenly he looked towards the window and his head went haywire. He could not stay. He had to hide. He dropped the hamburger and said 'sorry' running out. Everyone looked confused.  
-Where is he going? - asked Ivàn.  
"I don't know, but he must have seen something that troubled he," said Triana, taking her cell phone.  
He tried to call him but Andrea didn't answer. Jairo got up and ran out to find Andrea.  
"Jairo is gone too now," said German.  
"sorry but I have to go find him," said Triana, getting up. - I'll let you know when I find it -  
Hugo and the rest of the gang didn't leave her alone and help her. They called Andrea loudly and stopped people for strange but there was none.  
Andrea was on the beach not far from the Inferno club, he had his headphones on and tried to calm down. Jairo was over there and was walking when he saw him from afar. He immediately ran to him, jumping over the wall and going down into the sand. Andrea had headphones and did not notice anything, Jairo suddenly touched his shoulder and he stiffened taken aback. As soon as he turned and saw that it was Jairo, he took off his headphones and watched as he stood next to him.  
' are you OK? Why did you run away? '  
Andrea didn't speak, he was locked in his shell and Jairo didn't want to force him. He remained silent with him and sent a message to Triana: 'I found Andrea. He's fine but I don't think he wants to come back. Don't worry, I will take care of him'  
'Jairo, thank you for warning me. I figured he didn't want to come back. I know that in good hands with you so I'm calm. If you need, send me a message '  
Jairo came up with an idea and wrote something on his cellphone notebook. He placed it in front of Andrea who took it and read it: 'can I take you to a place? '  
Andrea looked at him and asked: where? -  
Now he had his full attention. He had come out of the shell again.  
'It's a surprise,' replied Jairo with signs.  
"take me to this place," Andrea said, smiling again.  
He would go to the end of the world with Jairo. He had only seen him twice but his heart trusted him, it was as if he had found a home in Jairo.  
He let himself be guided by him, they crossed the city and went up high. When they arrived at the place, Andrea was speechless as soon as he saw the view before him, he saw all of Marbella from up there. There was also a stone bench. He looked at Jairo and thanked him with his eyes, there was no need for words. It was incredible when their connection was strong to understand each other without words. Jairo watched Andrea smile happily. He had succeeded in his intent.  
Andrea took a picture with his cell phone and wrote to Triana: sorry, Triana. I didn't want to leave like this. I didn't want to spoil the evening for anyone, sorry for the others. I'm fine, Jairo is with me '  
He sent her the photo.  
' He brought me here. He's a real angel  
Triana: don't worry, Andrea. The important thing is that you are fine, you have not spoiled anything and the boys send you their greetings. It is a beautiful place. Jairo knows how to make you smile  
Andrea: yes, he manages to make me smile and I feel safe with him  
Triana: I was sure of it. He can understand you better than anyone else  
Andrea: thanks for taking me with you  
Triana: you don't have to thank me. I love you, Andrea  
Andrea: me too, Triana  
They said goodnight and then he looked at Jairo.  
"I'm sorry, I was talking to Triana for a moment," said Andrea.  
' there are no problems '  
"This place is fantastic," said Andrea. - I like very much -  
Jairo pointed to the stars and told him about the constellations using signs. Being the son of a fisherman, his father had shown him many things while they were out with the fishing boat when he was a child. Andrea listened to him fascinated by the things he knew. When there was something more complicated that Andrea couldn't understand, Jairo wrote on his cell phone.  
"You know many things, Jairo," said Andrea.  
'not much but I'm glad you liked them'  
They sat on the bench and Andrea leaned his head against his shoulder. They stood there watching the stars in silence for a long time.  
Then Andrea looked at the time on his cell phone, although he unwillingly parted from Jairo. He had to go home.  
\- sorry but I have to go home - said Andrea sadly.  
'you don't want it? '  
"No, but if my mother finds out about me, she won't let me out anymore and I want to see Jairo again many times," replied Andrea.  
Jairo pointed to the cell phone and then himself, he gave it to him and Jairo memorized his number.  
so whenever you want to hear me, send me a message. Even at night, it doesn't matter. If I'm awake, I'll answer you  
Andrea smiled and rang it to Jairo so that he added it to the rubric. He took another look at that place and that panorama. He reached Jairo and they returned to the city. They were back on the sand and Andrea showed his house from outside.  
"this is my golden cage," said Andrea sadly.  
Jairo brought Andrea to him and hugged him. With that embrace he was saying that he was no longer alone.  
Andrea was warmed by that embrace and felt what Jairo was communicating to them. Andrea heard his mother calling him from the villa and broke away from Jairo.  
"I have to go," said Andrea. - see you soon -  
Jairo nodded and stroked his face before letting him go home. Andrea climbed over the net and his mother found him in the garden. Jairo was far from his view as he watched Andrea enter the house with that woman.  
"I thought you had run away again," said his mother.  
"I just wanted to be in the garden," said Andrea.  
"You can stay there whenever you want," said his mother. - but now you'd better go to bed -  
Andrea nodded and went up to his room, closed and put the tablecloth in a box together with the note. He hid it well and then his cell phone came out.  
'I haven't spent such an evening in a long time. It was wonderful. Thanks for taking me to that special place '  
Jairo was at the club and went to sleep on the sofa when he heard the sound of a message. He took it and saw that it was Andrea.  
'you don't have to thank me, it was great to be with you and i will take you whenever you want'  
Andrea got into bed, hid his cell phone under the pillow when his mother came over to say goodnight and took it back as soon as she left.  
'you're sweet>. <'  
He and Jairo spent the night texting. Such a thing had never happened to him. Life was finally smiling at him. He fell asleep with a sweet smile, the cell phone in his hands and murmured Jairo's name in his sleep.  
The day after...

Andrea prepared to go to the Marbella art academy and went down to breakfast. He posted photos of constellations on his profile and then one of a starry sky with the words 'Moments of happiness'. At breakfast there were favorite fruit cereals in the shape of donuts with the colors of the rainbow but he used to not eat all of them, he would discard them and take only the blue ones.  
He was about to write to Jairo when his mother arrived and sat down with him.  
-good morning, my love- said his mother Macarena  
Suddenly a message arrived on his cell phone. It was Jairo but he didn't answer because his mother was there.  
\- You can answer your cousin easily. I'm sorry that yesterday I was hard on her but I do it for your sake, love -  
\- it's not true. Do what you need, not what I need as always - said Andrea, carrying the cell phone against his chest when he heard the continuous noise of the messages.  
\- what do you need? - asked his mother.  
-to go out even more for a walk on the beach- replied Andrea.  
"If you promise not to stray too far, you can do it - said her more elastic mother.  
It was a small compromise but he could see Jairo on the beach, not far from there. He nodded and ate his cereals with more taste.

At Club Inferno

Jairo was at the counter cleaning the bar and checked the ChatApp with Andrea.

Yesterday

Jairo: it's two in the morning. Better to go to sleep  
Andrea: I didn't even notice. It is beautiful and fun to talk to you  
Jairo: for me too.  
Andrea: Goodnight :-)  
Jairo: good night to you too. Sleep well

Today

Jairo: Good morning  
did you sleep well?  
you are free?  
See you on the beach?  
We have breakfast together?

But Andrea hadn't answered him. He threw it on the counter and made a sad face.  
Maybe he had already tired of him. He did not understand.  
Hugo arrived with Triana, the two were kissing as they reached the counter.  
\- hi, Jairo - said they both smiling.  
He felt envy of Hugo. He would have liked Andrea with him.  
\- what's up? - asked Hugo, seeing him sad.  
'nothing'  
"Jairo, I know you," said Hugo. - tell me, you're worried -  
'Andrea doesn't answer me'  
\- he is certainly with his mother and cannot answer you. You do not have to worry - said Triana. -He likes you very much-  
Jairo nodded his head.  
Hugo saw how his friend had become attached to Andrea immediately. He hoped that Macarena wouldn't ruin everything.  
'give me the address of his school' signed Jairo to Triana.  
"Of course, he'll be glad you surprise him," said Triana, taking a napkin and then writing the address. - usually he does it as school hours from 8:30 to 16:30 but it can vary. I can find out -  
'Thanks,' said Jairo, then went back to cleaning the counter.  
Meanwhile Andrea got into the car, his mother had to go to work so she would accompany him with the driver. Andrea took the cell phone before his mother arrived and read Jairo's messages.  
Jairo wanted to have breakfast together. He was adorable. He regretted not having read it before. He replied immediately.

'Good morning, Jairo.  
I slept well. You?  
Sorry if I answer you now. I wish I could have done it sooner but my mother was next to me. I didn't want her to intrude. I would have liked to have breakfast with you. Let's meet on the beach in the afternoon. We can have a snack together. I leave school at 2pm. I'm sorry again’  
He sent it just in time and then put the cell phone in the backpack, put on the headphones and his mother entered.  
Jairo was loosening up for the show but was distracted by Andrea's thought.  
"Jairo, don't go in time," said Ivàn scolding him. - look at the others -  
Jairo heard the sound of messages arriving on his cell phone. He got off the stage and went to see.  
\- What is Jairo doing? - asked German.  
Jairo read the message and smiled, replying immediately.  
'don't apologize, I should have imagined it. Today is afternoon, it is perfect for the beach  
-Jairo, come. You will look at the cell phone later - said Ivàn. - we must work -  
'sorry, I have to go back to work. See you on the beach '  
Jairo had returned to the stage.  
\- Was it Andrea? asked Hugo.  
Jairo nodded happily and started dancing again. This time it was rhythmic and timed. Ivàn realized that Jairo was dancing differently, he had another light in his eyes. Good for them and for the show. They had to shine.  
.................................................. .  
2pm

Jairo was outside Andrea's school, it was a valuable and very large building. It was certainly very expensive. Such a school could never have been afforded. He and Andrea came from different worlds, he the son of fishermen and Andrea the son of one of the wealthiest families in Marbella. Yet when they were together, those differences did not exist. Andrea was in the academy cafeteria, making delicious desserts and not knowing Jairo's tastes, he took a mixture of everything. He paid with his mother's card and came out of there happy with the nice package.  
His mother called him: 'My love, I have a lot of work here at Medinacon. We can't eat together or dinner. I have to stay here late but I'll send you the driver '  
'no, mom. Don't worry, I'm going back on my own 'answered Andrea immediately. 'do not disturb the driver'  
'okay, but be careful and don't listen to strangers,' said her protective mother.  
After greeting her, Andrea smiled and thought he could take Jairo to his home.  
He was crossing the courtyard when he saw his companions from afar, those who had attacked him on the beach and who always bullied him.  
Why didn't they leave him alone?  
He decided to ignore them and walked. The group approached and took the package from his hand.  
"Give it back to me," said Andrea.  
\- who do you bring it to? Any fagot you get fucked by? asked the leader of the group.  
Why did they have to torment him like this?  
"I don't get fucked by anyone," Andrea replied. - I want my package. Now -  
\- oh the kid is getting mad. what a fear, "said another mocking him.  
Jairo watched the scene and got furious. Those ignorant bastards did not want to leave Andrea alone. He ran and stood beside Andrea to defend him.  
'Stop tormenting him and give him the package back' Jairo waving his hands and he had a scary face.  
"Jairo," said Andrea looking at him.  
His hero had arrived.  
How did he know he was there?  
He was his angel, there were no other solutions.  
\- You brought the babvsitter with you. You can't handle it alone. You are a useless being. Nobody wants you because you are weird and sketchy - said the third boy.  
'don't you dare offend him. You are the useless ones  
"Not only can he not speak but he is mentally retarded if he likes being with someone like you," said the four boy.  
Andrea was furious.  
"You can insult me but I won't let you do it with Jairo," said Andrea defending his friend.  
Andrea and Jairo defended each other. It was the two of them against the world.  
" STOP NOW!!!! 'said an adult voice.  
Andrea turned and saw an adult with black hair and blue eyes. He was a beautiful man.  
\- Does what you do seem nice to you? It is not beautiful, it is shameful. And if I try to do it again, I suspend you - said the man in defense of Andrea and Jairo.  
The group leader put the packet on the ground and they ran away. The man turned to them.  
\- you are fine? asked he, taking the package and giving it back to Andrea.  
Andrea nodded and replied: thanks -  
Jairo thanked him too.  
\- you don't have to thank me. I hate injustice - said the man. - I'm Matt Bomer, your new art teacher -  
Jairo realized that he shouldn't have been inside the school.  
'I know I didn't have to go in but I couldn't allow that group to insult and torment Andrea' signed Jairo to the teacher.  
\- don't worry, you can come and get your boyfriend whenever you want and you are also allowed to stay in the cafeteria if you want to have breakfast sometimes. There is no rule that forbids it, ”said Matt to Jairo with a smile.  
Andrea looked at Jairo when teacher Bomer said 'your boyfriend'. He had taken them for a couple. Even though he and Jairo were friends, that definition made him happy. He had never had a boy or a person like Jairo by his side. As much as he cared about Alvaro, he couldn't compare him to Jairo. For him, Jairo was unique and special.  
Who knows if one day he and Jairo would become a couple like Hugo and his cousin.  
Jairo also looked at Andrea at those words. It would have been fantastic to be Andrea's boyfriend. He had never been anyone's boyfriend. Jairo was content to be only his friend, he wanted to be in Andrea's life for a long time.  
They said goodbye to Mr. Bomer and walked to the beach. Jairo was curious about the package that Andrea brought, he held it tightly in his hands.  
' what's inside? '  
\- I had some sweets for our afternoon. I didn't know your tastes so I did put a bit of everything - replied Andrea smiling.  
'anything, that's fine. I'm not picky like some people but you have been very sweet to worry about this'  
It was really sweet. It might have seemed like nonsense to others but it was a concern for him. Andrea took care of him even with those little things.  
\- listen, would you like to come to my house? We can stay in my room or by the pool - said Andrea excited and nervous.  
He had never invited anyone to his home or room.  
Jairo was surprised by that invitation but was curious to see Andrea's room.  
'doesn't bother you with your mother? I don't want to get you in trouble, 'signed Jairo thoughtfully.  
\- my mother is not there and comes back late tonight. It is involved with Medinacon, the family business in collaboration with the Rojas - replied Andrea. - I would be pleased if you accepted but if you don't feel up to it, I understand you. We can also stay here on the beach. Every place is fine with you -  
' I want it. Lead your way in your kingdom, ' signed Jairo, seeing him as a little blue-haired prince.  
Andrea smiled happily and led Jairo to his home. He opened the door and Jairo went inside. It was a very large and luxurious house.  
"Jairo, come," said Andrea on the staircase.  
Jairo joined him and went up the stairs with him, they came to a corridor and went to a door.  
'welcome to my kingdom' Andrea signed before opening the door.  
Jairo went inside and was amazed. Andrea's room was truly beautiful, full of drawings and he noticed that he was a lover of Japanese things. The room reflected Andrea's soul.  
Andrea was excited, it was the first time that a boy entered his room but Jairo was not just any boy, he was his hero and angel.  
He touched his neck nervously. Would he like it?  
Jairo hadn't had a room in a long time, since he left home to get away on his own since his family had never looked favorably on his passion for dance. His father wanted him to continue the family business. For generations the Soto were a humble family of fishermen. Dance was seen as a game or a dream for his family, not a job. He loved to dance and found himself in the world of strippers for survival at the age of 18. The accident and the loss of his voice hadn't given him much choice. It was a job that didn't have to talk, just had to dance and undress.  
Looking at that room, he didn't know how to tell Andrea that he was a homeless man. He turned to Andrea.  
it is a beautiful room. I like very much. You are really good with the pencil '  
\- Thanks. If you like someone, you can take him, I would be very pleased - said Andrea happily. - I do many a day-  
Jairo thanked him and then noticed a drawing pad.  
can I watch it? - asked Jairo pointing at it.  
Andrea nodded. Jairo opened it and found that there were only drawings of him inside. Andrea had drawn him many times. There were all the details. His tattoos, the rings, his earring, his tied hair, even the shirt of their first meeting. In one he was drawn with wings. Andrea made him look like an angel but he was far from being an angel.  
But he likes it very much. Andrea came up and noticed the drawing he was admiring.  
"You can take it if you want," said Andrea.  
Jairo thought about it. Andrea detached the drawing from the notebook and handed it to him.  
\- take it -  
Jairo smiled and moved his hands in a 'thank you', took it to put it in his jacket so that he would not wallow in it.  
They ate sweets by the pool, with their legs in the water. Andrea watched Jairo take a pastry and eat it in one bite. ( https://twitter.com/i/status/1262028696686407682 ) It made Andrea laugh.  
"What a big mouth you have," said Andrea.  
'to eat you better' signed Jairo thinking of the tale of little red riding hood to that phrase.  
"It doesn't suit you, I'm not appetizing," said Andrea.  
'I wouldn't be sure, you're beautiful and delicious' signed Jairo as he pretended he wanted to eat it.  
Andrea laughed in the arms of Jairo who held him gently. He took a cupcake and Jairo ate it from his hands. A little cream remained on his lip and Andrea brought his finger there to remove it, Jairo looked at Andrea while he brought it to his mouth.  
\- as good as cream - Andrea replied innocently, after sucking his finger like a child.  
Andrea did not do this to seduce him, it was an innocent gesture without any end. He had never met someone like him. he had a pure heart and he wanted to protect it from everything.  
after the swimming pool, they went back to his room and Andrea asked what he wanted to do.  
' everything is fine for me. I just need to be with you  
Andrea smiled. He too just wanted to be with him.  
Andrea launched an anime on the projector, got on the bed with Jairo and cuddled against his chest, Jairo held him with his arm to himself. They already looked like a couple for gestures and behaviors. Jairo hadn't spent his days in a normal and thoughtless way for a long time. Before Andrea arrived in his life, he thought only of working and earning money to survive. Until a month ago he also sold his body but after meeting Andrea, he decided not to do it again.  
They spent the afternoon like that, fell asleep at one point being comfortable with each other. Andrea woke up first, Jairo's arms wrapped around him and he felt in heaven with him. He watched his face sleep peacefully, his gaze on his lips and found them so perfect. Jairo was so perfect for him. He put a finger on his lips and traced the outlines with it. He reached for the bedside table, took a sheet of paper and started drawing his lips. He continued with his whole face. A noise in a cell phone disturbed him. It wasn't his but Jairo's. He took it and there were several calls and messages from Ivàn. He seemed very angry.

'Jairo, where the fuck are you ????  
We need you, you can't disappear this way. Fuck.  
Answer your fucking cell phone. We have to work soon and you're not here '

Because of him, Jairo had been reprimanded. He felt guilty and woke him up.  
\- sorry, it's my fault - said Andrea giving him the cell phone.  
Jairo was confused and took the cell phone. He found the calls and messages.  
Fuck. The evening. Being with Andrea, time had flown and they had also fallen asleep.  
\- you will have problems at work because of me. I'm so sorry -  
' it's not your fault. Ivàn usually shouts. I was the one who had to remember to aim for an alarm clock but be quiet, it's not your fault '  
He put on his shoes and took his jacket, Andrea looked at him with his head down and Jairo leaned over him. Jairo's lips gently touched his cheek. He didn't expect it. That innocent kiss was beautiful. He loved that gesture. His heart was beating a thousand.  
' do not be sad. Give me a smile '  
Andrea smiled at him and accompanied him to the exit on the beach. Before saying goodbye, Andrea squeezed Jairo's arm with his hands and kissed him on the cheek. Jairo smiled at that gesture. He had butterflies in his stomach as for the rest of the afternoon. It seemed strange to someone who lived in the world of strippers but his relationship with Andrea was the purest thing he owned.  
Someone from afar watched that scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Did you enjoy these moments of happiness?  
> Who were you and Andrea and Jairo looking at?  
> Luca I hope to hear from you soon. This story is a gift for you. I hope nothing serious has happened.


	3. Mey, milkshake and pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with a new and long chapter as promised  
> As always I thank those who comment, those who read and those who put kudos.
> 
> Warning: blackmail and suicide attempt

Andrea stayed on the beach for a while and smiling, he thought about that beautiful afternoon. Jairo arrived at the Inferno club and went to change immediately.  
'sorry, I hadn't noticed the time that had passed' communicated Jairo to the others.  
"No problem, Jairo," said Hugo putting a hand on his shoulder. - You are here now -  
"Nothing is going well, Hugo and you, Jairo, can't disappear like that," said Ivàn. - we need you. The gang of Hell is made up of the five of us, we cannot perform without a member. We are strong together -  
'Excuse me, you're right,' said Jairo sorry. ' I will not do it again '  
"I didn't mean to be hard," said Ivàn approaching. - I just want us to have the success we deserve. We have worked so hard. We must shine and bring Hell back to its former glory. There is too much competition around. We have to go into it even having some evening that we don't like but it will all be earned and you could afford a place to stay, leaving the place on the sofa here -  
'don't you want me here anymore? asked Jairo in confusion as he scored.  
\- no, don't get me wrong. I have no problem staying here on the sofa, Hell is our home but I want the best for you. A place of your own and who knows who to spend your life with. You have a lot to offer - answered Ivàn as an older brother. - I know you don't think so but someone will come in love with you -  
"I think you found it," said Oscar discreetly, giving him a sheet.  
Jairo saw that it was Andre's drawing and thanked him. Oscar took the cell phone and showed them an instagram profile. It was Andrea's.  
\- I follow him from today. His drawings are very cool - said Oscar showing him the posts.  
Jairo saw the posts on the constellations he had told him about yesterday and the starry sky with the words 'moments of happiness'. He went down and started scrolling through the various photos. There were the drawings he had hung in the room, others never seen but more obscure. He noticed photos of Andrea. Some alone and others with Triana. His attention went to a drawing of scars with the phrase 'if you find someone who has your same wound, you will have found an immense treasure. Only he will be able to understand you '  
He thought of the scene where he had noticed the same scar on Andrea's wrist. They understood immediately what the others couldn't do. That sentence was correct.  
Ivàn called them and he returned the cell phone to Oscar. He would see later on his own.  
.........  
Andrea looked that he had another follower: Oscar, the blond boy from last night. He had also written him a message.  
'Hi Andrea  
I'm Oscar, we met yesterday. I searched for your profile here and I wanted to tell you that I really like your designs. I find them very cool. I loved your photo with lightsabers. If you want sometimes, we can see some movies together or even anime. I would like. I think you are a cool guy. You don't approve of others, you are yourself and I like it very much. I hope we will become friends. See you soon '  
He did not expect such a message. It was really beautiful. He had never had friends or better yet had Alvaro but then he left and was alone. Triana was more than a cousin, she was a sister to him. After he had no more friends, people did not want to be with him because he was strange and he had placed a barrier between him and the world. That barrier had been broken when Jairo entered his life. His friendship with him was precious and now there was also Oscar who wanted to be his friend. Life was truly changing for him.  
He replied, 'Hi, Oscar. Thanks for the message and your words. I would be happy to be your friend and to see something together. Send me a message when you are free. See you soon '  
Andrea returned and his cousin, the son of his uncle Mateo, was in the living room. Here's who had seen the Pop's window outside yesterday.  
What was he doing there ???  
He was already panicking. He was with his mother, had come back earlier and they were talking.  
\- what is he here here? -asked Andrea his mother.  
\- Love, he's your cousin. He'll be with us for a few weeks, 'replied his mother. - so you won't be alone -  
\- how could you? Her father made me rape - said Andrea, going crazy. - but I'm not surprised. You don't give a damn about me !!! -  
"love, don't say that," said his mother. - he is different from his father. I checked -  
\- You want to ruin my life, indeed you already do - said Andrea running away.  
\- Andrew!!!! her mother called her.  
Andrea ran away madly, he crossed even without looking and a car stopped in time and he moved as far away from the villa and the beach as possible. The bad memories overwhelmed him as disgust for what had happened, he felt those hands on himself again and their penises rape him. He was on a cliff and closed his eyes.  
A little voice inside him said to him: 'Do it. Put an end to all your suffering. So nobody wants you, you are alone '  
Andrea approached the edge of the cliff, a small voice pushed him 'Find your peace. Throw yourself off this cliff. Come on, do it. You have no reason to be in the world. You're alone '. He put his foot forward and was really going to do it with tears in his eyes but something stopped him.  
-I'm not alone - said Andrea silencing that little voice.  
He had Jairo. He didn't want to give up that relationship with him and see what the future held for him. He had something to fight for. He moved away from the edge and sat down, catching his breath.  
When he recovered, he took his cell phone and sent a voice message: 'Hi, Jairo. I loved the afternoon with you. I can't wait to be with you again '  
He had to think about that. Positive thoughts: Jairo, his cousin and new friends. He was no longer alone. He would face the past. It had to be strong.  
He posted a photo on instagram with the words 'be strong'.  
...  
Jairo was done working and talking to clients. He went to the changing rooms to change but first checked his cell phone. He found a vowel by Andrea.  
'Hi, Jairo. I loved the afternoon with you. I can't wait to be with you again '  
It was nice to hear his voice.  
'I also liked being with you. Tomorrow I can't but we can do the day after tomorrow '  
Tomorrow he wanted to find a double job to earn more and afford a mini apartment so he could keep Andrea at night.  
Andrea was returning home and stopped in front of the Inferno club when he received the message.  
'it's perfect. I can not wait. Goodnight, Jairo '  
You too, Andrea. Sweet dreams '  
Andrea went to the entrance and was about to go down. He was curious. He heard the music that enticed him but stopped when he saw his cousin.  
-you like these things, little cousin - said the other with a smile.  
\- I'm not smaller than you - said Andrea to that 'cousin'. - and then we are only in the paper. I have nothing to share with someone like you -  
\- I'm not like my father, Andrea. I don't want to hurt you, 'said the cousin.  
Andrea started walking and his cousin followed him.  
-Andrea, wait - said the cousin grabbing him.  
"Don't touch me," said Andrea, releasing himself from his grip. - I hate being touched -  
The cousin put his hands forward and said: - I won't touch you -  
Andrea sat on the beach and took a breath to calm down.  
-Andrea, I want to be your friend -  
\- I don't want a friend like you - said Andrea looking at him badly.  
\- I know my father hurt you so much but I'm not like him. Please believe me. I hate what he did to you. Nobody should suffer what happened to you -  
Andrea looked at him.  
\- give me a chance -  
\- I do not know. Let me think - said Andrea uncertainly.  
"You can take as long as you want," said the cousin, sitting down with him. - do you want to join the club? It seems very interesting. Your mother won't find out. It will be our little secret -  
Andrea did not know whether to trust or not. He seemed sincere but his experience led to not trust.  
\- let's go tomorrow night. The show will be over by now -  
Andrea did not answer that sentence but said: - let's go home -  
Andrea and his cousin returned home and his mother hugged him tightly, thanking his nephew for finding him.  
Two days later…

Andrea saw that his cousin seemed harmless and truly interested in wanting to be his friend. Maybe it could give him a chance. He hoped not to repent.  
-What are you doing? - asked Andrea as he approached the swimming pool.  
\- I'm looking for some guy. I want to have a good fuck– Lucas replied with his cell phone in his hand.  
\- it's a gigolo site - said Andrea reading 'pleasure boys'.  
\- yes, do you want one too? Although I imagine that with those eyes and your puppy face you attract a lot of boys - said Lucas with a smirk.  
\- no. Nobody wants me - replied Andrea contradicting him.  
\- what about yesterday's boy on the beach and at Pop's with you? It's very hot – asked Lucas  
Andrea panicked.  
-do not tell my mother, please. He is important and if she finds out, it will ruin everything - said Andrea.  
\- don't worry, I won't say anything. You look happy with him, ”said Lucas. - Are you having sex, right? Must be a bomb in bed -  
\- me and Jairo? No. It's not that kind of relationship. He and I have something more beautiful than I have ever had with anyone - answered Andrea in love.  
\- something more beautiful than sex? And stuff? - asked Lucas stunned - don't tell me you believe in love. Come on, Andrea. Love does not exist. It is just a fairy tale for children. You are almost an adult, you can't believe it. Your mother kept you too much at home and you convinced yourself that the things you see in those cartoons are true -  
\- they are not cartoons, they are anime and then it is not a fairy tale but you certainly cannot understand the bond that exists between me and him. I'm not surprised with the father you had - replied Andrea before leaving the villa.  
Lucas had irritated him. He didn't want to see it at the moment. He was walking on the beach when he saw a girl looking for something.  
-hello, are you lost? - asked Andrea approaching. - where are your parents? -  
-hello, I'm looking for my brother - said the little girl with black hair and dark eyes. - I would love to see it. I know he comes here on the beach -  
It reminded him of someone.  
-What's your brother's name?- asked Andrea wanting to help her.  
"Jairo, Jairo Soto," replied the little girl in amazement.  
Here is the familiarity of the face. He still couldn't believe he had met Jairo's little sister. It seemed destiny.  
-Jairo. I know him - said Andrea immediately. - now I warn him -  
\- I'm Mey Soto - said she introducing herself.  
\- I'm Andrea Medina - said he smiling.  
Andrea sent a voice message to Jairo: 'Hi, Jairo. You should come to the beach near the Pop’s, there is someone you know who is looking for you '  
Jairo was in a tattoo shop to see for a job when Andrea's message came to him and he became estranged. He replied immediately: 'someone I know? Who is it? '  
Andrea: your little sister Mey  
Jairo: I'll be right there  
Andrea turned to Mey and said: - now he comes -  
-Thanks – said Mey smiling. - I like your hair -  
Andrea was amazed.  
\- Really? Usually I'm teased - said Andrea sitting on the sand.  
"Tell me who's making fun of you, I'll give him a good lesson," said Mey protectively.  
She was sure Jairo's little sister. Mey caressed him and smiled.  
She also had the same sweetness as Jairo.  
\- they don't understand anything about special people -  
Jairo joined them and Mey ran to him, hugging him. Jairo held her tight. He hadn't seen Mey in a while. His father and brother did not want them to see each other because of his job. Sometimes they were seen in secret but little happened. Mey was always controlled by the family.  
'What are you doing here? signed Jairo. 'You haven't run away, have you? '  
-it was the only way to see you. When we can be together? Couldn't I come and live with you? Mey asked. - I absolutely can't stay in that house. I want to be with you, Jairo -  
He too would come but had no home and barely maintained himself. He was unable to take care of her. He was so sorry, he didn't want to disappoint her but he couldn't keep her with him.  
I would like so much but it is not possible. I'm sorry but the life I lead is not suitable for a girl like you. You have to go home, "signed Jairo apologetically.  
Andrea saw that the two of them wanted to be together and didn't understand why he couldn't.  
What kind of life did Jairo lead? What was it hiding?  
He saw that they were sad and wanted to do something.  
\- Mey, do you like milkshakes? asked he suddenly.  
"Yes, very much," said Meyer looking at him.  
\- Do you want to come to Pop with me and get one? asked Andrea with a smile.  
"Yes," replied Mey smiling. - Jairo too, right? -  
"Yes, he is coming too," replied Andrea, looking at Jairo. - right? -  
Jairo smiled and nodded.  
"Yes," said Mey, taking the two by the hand.  
It was a sweet thought, Jairo thought, looking at Andrea.  
They walked with Mey in the center, they looked like a family. A girl also stopped them to say "you are a beautiful family".  
\- thanks - said Mey already dreaming of living with Jairo and Andrea.  
The girl smiled at them and then continued forward.  
Mey was an intelligent girl and had already understood that there was a special bond between the two of them.  
They came from Pop and ordered milkshakes. Andrea went to the counter and took out his credit card.  
"I pay the two milkshakes," said Andrea to the shop assistant, he was giving her the card when Jairo took them out of his hand. - what is it, Jairo? -  
'You don't have to pay for Mey too. I'll do it for her -replied Jairo with signs.  
-  
but I'm happy to do it - said Andrea. - Are you sure you don't want anything? -  
' sure '  
Jairo seemed to take advantage of it, although Andrea did not know his living conditions.  
-Lady, you could put two straws in my milkshake. My friend and I share it - said Adrea and then we paid.  
Jairo looked at him.  
-I know you want it a little - said Andrea with a smile.  
They went back to the table and the smoothies arrived, Mey and Andrea toasted their meeting and then she watched the two who drank it at the same time. He had seized the moment with his cell phone. A gift from his older brother so they could keep in touch via messages. Andea and Jairo looked at each other, they were so close and Mey watched them. She wanted to see them kiss but knew it wouldn't happen. Jairo took a picture of Andrea and Mey. (Https://www.instagram.com/p/BsQ-oNGgVLd/)  
After pop's Mey stopped in front of a roller shop where they could also rent for a ride. Andrea had an idea and entered. He returned with two blue rollers and Mey brightened.  
\- let's go for a ride - said Andrea with a smile.  
\- it seems to me natal today - said Mey hugging Andrea. - Thanks -  
Andrea was happy to make Mey happy. She sat on the sidewalk to put the rollers and Jairo motioned for Andrea to come with him. Andrea walked away and went over to him.  
-what happens? asked Andrea on his serious face.  
‘  
it is truly generous and beautiful on your part but don't do it next time," signed Jairo seriously. "First ask"  
\- I don't understand what I did wrong - said Andrea confused - I just wanted to make her happy -  
'Andrea, I don't want Mey to think it's always like this. We come from a humble family of fishermen and we cannot afford certain luxuries. Please don't spoil her. "  
Jairo was very direct but it was a conversation that had to be done.  
-I understand, sorry - said Andrea lowering his head.  
He didn't make one right.  
\- Maybe I'd better go. Excuse me with Mey - said Andrea running away.  
He always did something wrong. Maybe he should have stayed in his golden cage.  
Jairo wanted to call him but he couldn't.  
\- big brother, where Andrea? asked she with the rollers on her feet.  
Now what did he do ???  
Hugo and Triana had approached.  
"hello, Jairo and Mey," said Hugo greeting them. - are you out for a walk? -  
-Yes, with Andrea - replied Mey smiling. - he bought me a milkshake and rented these rollers for a ride. He is really tender and sweet -  
Triana did not see Andrea.  
Where is he? asked she confused.  
‘Ran away after we spoke. I'm going to find it. You stay here with Mey 'signed Jairo urgently before running away.  
"I'm going with you," said Hugo, going with him.  
Triana saw some rollers taken by Andrea and decided to take a ride with Mey to distract her, showed her some moves while the other two were looking for Andrea. Hugo was unsuccessful but Jairo knew him better. He had entered the villa, entered the open side of the swimming pool and went upstairs carefully. He reached the open room and entered it but stopped, saw Andrea was lying on the ground and there was a boy with him.  
Who was?  
-what happened? -asked Lucas Andrea.  
\- I'm stupid, cousin. I don't understand anything about life - Andrea replied - It is logical that people don't want me, I do things I shouldn't. I ruined all. Maybe my mom is right, better if I stay at home -  
Jairo was sorry that Andrea thought this. It had been too hard. A soul like Andrea had to be treated gently. He scolded himself.  
"Your mother is not right," said Lucas. - what it takes for you is to stay outside these walls, get to know new things, throw yourself into something and do what you like. You have to live your life, Andrea. -  
Andrea looked at his cousin. He didn't think he would have such a speech from him.  
-and one last tip: have sex too. It is beautiful and rewarding  
Lucas walked away from him, was going out and looked at Jairo, said: - Andrea, there is your friend -  
Andrea looked towards the door and saw Jairo. He did not expect to see him there.  
"I warn you when someone comes so your mother doesn't find out here," said Lucas accomplice.  
"Thank you," said Andrea to his cousin.  
Lucas smiled at him and before going out he said to Jairo: - it's all yours -  
Jairo closed the door and went over to him.  
"Forgive me, I didn't want to be hard before," signed Jairo in regret.  
-it's not your fault. You're right. I didn't have to do it myself. Mey is your sister, not mine - said Andrea. - I'm stupid and I didn't have to run that way. I understand why people avoid me -  
'No, you are not stupid, Andrea. Don't think so and those people don't understand anything. You have an immense heart, you only thought of making her happy and letting us spend time together. I haven't seen Mey happy for some time ... and ... that I'm not used to others taking care of me or her. " explained Jairo to him with gestures. 'I've always done it alone. I don't like being dependent on others. I have been doing my best since the age of 18. Life has never been given to me. I've always fought for everything '  
-I admire you - said Andrea sitting down. - you're brave. Jairo. It's not for everyone -  
'I'm not brave, Andrea ...'  
If only he knew the job he did.  
He was about to say something when the cell phone rang. It was Hugo. He saw a message: 'did you find Andrea? Mey is worried. ' Andrea read the message shown by Jairo.  
"let's go to her," said Andrea. - I have to forgive myself. Don't worry, I don't buy anything from Mey -  
Jairo waved his hands. 'I'm not saying anything'  
The two smiled and then Andrea called Lucas. His cousin helped him not to be discovered by his mother and then they reached Mey. She hugged him very tightly and Andrea apologized. Together they made a nice ride on the roller. It was fun and eventually Mey gave him a braided bracelet that she had made as a sign of friendship and he gave Mey his own bracelet.  
-We will be friends forever - said Mey wearing it.  
Even though she hoped to become his little sister-in-law. They crossed their little fingers as a promise. Jairo was happy that a good bond had been created between Andrea and Mey. Something caught his attention. It was a flyer and they were looking for models. Maybe he could try. It was not a job where he had to talk but just pose and he had all the credentials to do it. Between work from Inferno and model work, he could have afforded a home and brought Mey and Andrea to live with him. Maybe life was changing for him. Andrea had changed his life.  
In the evening…  
Inferno  
Ivàn had news to communicate to the gang.  
\- boys, we have a golden opportunity for our hands. A lady who saw us exhibit wants us tomorrow for an elegant party in a luxury villa. At the beginning we will be simple waiters but after dinner in a private room the real show will start -  
Everyone was wise to participate.  
\- in addition we can use the swimming pool, play tennis or golf or eat whatever we want before the service and we will have rooms. We will stay the weekend there–  
That was a super opportunity. Jairo thought that with the money he earned he could take Andrea somewhere.  
Villa Medina  
Macarena was in the living room with Andrea, Lucas and Triana to announce something.  
-Guys, tomorrow night I was invited to a party in a villa of a friend of mine, the three of you will participate with me. I'll buy you the party clothes and Triana, no reply. You won't come with any market clothes. You will be perfect. You will represent the Norman family tomorrow. You must be impeccable. You too will be Andrea -  
Damn. He wanted to be with Jairo. His mother always messed up his plans.  
-we will go there after lunch, we will have rooms as we will stay up late there my friend invited us to stay and sleep. We can also use everything in the swimming pool. It will be funny. Weekend with family and other people. Maybe you will meet someone -  
"I already have Hugo," said Triana to that sentence. - and what you do with Lucas I don't care but Andrea doesn't need a stupid high society boy -  
"I knew you would have said it," said Macarena. - keep your Hugo, but I will take care of Andrea, I know what my baby needs -  
"You don't know anything," said Andrea, getting up. - I will come to this weekend but don't think to introduce me to someone -  
Andrea went upstairs and sent a voice message to Jairo.  
'I'm sorry but we can't meet tomorrow. My mother got us involved in a stupid event '  
Jairo's reply came quickly: 'don't worry, I can't either. I have a job with others. I'm sorry you are forced by your mother. I wish I could take you away '  
'Is a beautiful thought, Jairo. It is enough for me to have you next to me '  
Jairo had made up his mind. His goal was to take Andrea away from that cage.  
............................  
The following day he arrived and the Inferno gang reached the luxurious villa outside Marbella. It was immense when they walked through the gardens. Jairo noticed that it was bigger than Andrea's. There was also a beautiful tower with arches. Andrea would have liked. He imagined himself with him under one of those arches. Now he also had daydreams. He had never had the luxury of dreaming and now he did it having Andrea in his life.  
-Jairo, come on - called Hugo seeing that he had stopped.  
He joined them, entered the villa and was greeted by the lady.

One hour later…  
The Medina car stopped and Andrea went outside, looking at the garden. It was beautiful and immersed. He also saw the tower and made the same thought as Jairo, he imagined the two of them below. her mother's friend welcomed them and showed them the rooms. Andrea had the room communicating with someone because he saw a door and it was not the bathroom. He locked it. He didn't want anyone to break into his room. Triana went to him.  
\- are you OK? asked she thoughtfully.  
\- I don't want to be here but patience - replied Andrea  
"I'll be near you," said Triana. - I don't trust Lucas-  
-not bad. It is brazen and even superficial at times but it also says good things - said Andrea - you should give it a chance. Doesn't seem like his father -  
-I don't trust but if you say it's different, I believe you. I'll give him a chance, ”said Triana. - I promise you -  
Andrea smiled. - let's go to the swimming pool. I put on the surf suit I brought with me and I arrive immediately–  
Andrea took it out of the small suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. Triana knew that Andrea does not like to be seen naked or in costume because of his trauma. To bathe, he used a surf suit or entered the water dressed. It was not the first time.  
When Andrea was ready, the two of them went to one of the pools of the villas. There were three of them: two indoors and one outdoors.  
They arrived in one indoors, there was also Lucas in the bed who was enjoying something by the glass and motioned for him to come closer. Triana went with him.  
"Try this," said Lucas, placing the glass in front of him with an orange liquid.  
\- What is that? - asked Andrea curiously.  
\- come on, Andrea. Don't always ask, ” said Lucas. - let yourself go and drink -  
\- it seems logical to ask - said Triana, not being able to bear it - you shouldn't do that -  
\- who are you? his mother? You should be less rigid, Triana. I guess you don't fuck enough - said Lucas insolently. - maybe this Hugo doesn't satisfy you as he should -  
\- for your information, Hugo satisfies me fully but this is not what a relationship is based on. Hugo and I love each other, there is respect, trust, support, compression ... -  
"and all those bullshit you tell yourself," said Lucas annoyed. - I will soon be throwing up on love talks -  
"Because you don't know love," said Triana. - come on, Andrea -  
Maybe Triana was right not to trust Lucas. Follow her into a cot, she took off her dress and remained in a bikini. Triana had the perfect body, without imperfections. Instead it was flawed inside and out. His body was marked: the scar on the wrist but also several cuts inside the thighs fortunately the suit that covered the whole. Nobody knew about those cuts. Triana dived into the water, she had a perfect technique. He was about to jump too, but his mother's friend stopped him.  
\- Why don't you go and put on a costume, Andrea? This suit is not suitable for a swimming pool - she said.  
"I'm fine," said Andrea.  
Why was what he did never going well?  
He saw a group watching him and laughing quietly at him.  
-have you seen that? He has not only blue hair but a surf suit. On the beach - said a boy laughing.  
\- you're right, he must have some mental problems - Said a girl next to the boy.  
\- He will be mentally retarded. I thought strange people weren't allowed here- said another boy.  
Andrea went away from there at those words. Triana went out and was about to lash out at them when Lucas intervened.  
-What are you two years old? You have mental problems because you have fun with these things. Let me guess, little attention from your parents? Try to humiliate others to feel important in the eyes of others. You are just poor people, ”said Lucas. - you no longer allowed to insult my cousin, otherwise you end up badly -  
Triana was struck by that gesture. Maybe Andrea was right, Lucas was not bad when he kept his wild side at bay.  
Andrea walked the corridors in search of a place to be alone. It had hurt to come there. He came to a swimming pool and entered it. It was empty. The ideal place to be. Suddenly he saw someone emerge near the edge of the swimming pool. That person was from behind. (Https://www.instagram.com/p/B_5YoRHqB1Q/) He would have recognized him among a thousand people even from behind and without clothes. Jairo.  
Jairo enjoyed the pool water all to himself and turned around. He hadn't noticed Andrea yet. Andrea was breathless at that show (https://www.instagram.com/p/B99v-9yKqCR/) and was imprinting all the details on his mind, including Jairo's other tattoos, and he saw him so relaxed. He was beautiful but it was not the fact of his body, it gave him a sense of infinite peace. It was amazing that just looking at him or being with him or a message to change his mood. Jairo went swimming, Andrea noticed his fluid movements and it seemed to him as if he were one with the water. It was the first time he had seen him with loose hair and he liked it both ways. Tied up and loose. Jairo realized he was being watched and looked around. He was surprised to see Andrea there. He swam to the edge of the tub and Andrea came up to him.  
'what are you doing here? You didn't have to be at an event with your mother ’  
He was happy to see it.  
-The owner is a friend of my mother and invited us here for the weekend - said Andrea sitting down. - there will also be a party. Certainly boring. And you? Didn't you have to work with the gang? -  
'I'm here for this. We will be the waiters at the party where you attend, "Jairo replied gestures." The lady lets us use the swimming pool and the rest until we go into service and she also gave us rooms to stay and sleep after the service. ''  
He wasn't lying. It was the truth. He only omitted the show. He didn't want Andrea to know about that part of his life. Soon he would have the interview as a model and everything would have gone well.  
-She was kind - said Andrea.  
Jairo noticed that he was wearing a surf suit instead of a costume. Andrea noticed that he was looking at the surf suit.  
-you also find it strange that I am not wearing a real costume? In the other pool there were some guys who laughed at me and made fun of me as being retarded and that this is not a beach. That's why I left there - said Andrea sighing. - and that I don't like being naked. I prefer to use this. Do you think you should take it off? -  
Why didn't people understand a soul like Andrea?  
He was angry with those boys who had given him retarded. He could not bear that they took it out on Andrea.  
‘No, I don't care if you put on a suit or costume. I care that you are comfortable and well, 'signed Jairo sweetly.  
\- you always understand me - said Andrea smiling.  
Andrea entered the water from the steps, Jairo joined him and they swam together in the pool. They also went underwater and met in the middle of the pool, smiling at each other and re-emerging to catch their breath. Jairo and Andrea took each other's hands as they approached to soak the water again. They looked at each other and came very close. It seemed such a perfect moment. They put their hands on each other's faces, shortened the distances and someone threw themselves into the water, making them move away and re-emerge. It was Lucas.  
"Hi, this pool is a thousand times better than the other," said Lucas, getting close to the edge.  
Andrea and Jairo looked at each other, they both blushed thinking they would have kissed for sure if it hadn't been for Lucas.  
-this weekend is simply fantastic. I also saw a handsome man with whom I will definitely fuck all night - continued Lucas. - He has a beautiful body and must have a beautiful huge cock. I can't wait to suck it -  
"You shouldn't be talking like this to your cousin," signed Jairo.  
-what would I have said wrong?-asked Lucas.  
'Andrea is a sensitive boy. I don't like you talking to him like that, "signed Jairo protective.  
Andrea hugged Jairo. It was so beautiful to have someone who protected him. Then he remembered one thing.  
-Jairo, I have to show you something - said Andrea. - I will be right back. You don't fight while I'm gone -  
Jairo went out with Andrea. He didn't like being in the water with that boy. He didn't like it at all. He watched him as he came out of the swimming pool. They were alone.  
\- you look like a good boy but I know your secret - said Lucas suddenly.  
‘What do you mean?’  
Jairo was confused and Lucas took the cell phone. He showed him a video of him as he undressed during a show.  
"Who knows what Andrea would say," said Lucas. - because I know he doesn't know. In his eyes you are his pure hero -  
'what do you want? Blackmail me? I have no money. 'Jairo waved his hands angry.  
-I do not want money. You have to put a good word for me with him - said Lucas showing him a photo.  
Jairo saw that it was Ivan.  
'Ivan? He's straight’ signed Jairo amusedly. 'He will never want you'  
"It's not a problem," said Lucas. - I always get what I want -  
'it doesn't surprise me'  
-you will put a word with me with him otherwise this video will end up in Andrea's hands - said Lucas.  
"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" signed Jairo, showing himself confident.  
-Yes, I know you care about him. You would never want him to know that you are a stripper and that you were previously selling your body for money to the old slobber - replied Lucas with a smirk.  
Fuck. He knew all about him.  
-You have time for until after dinner, Lucas said. - if you don't talk to Ivàn, I will take Andrea directly to your private show. Enjoy time with my cousin. It could be the last -  
Fuck. Now how would he get out of that situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are two new invented characters: Mey Soto and Lucas Medina. You already like Jairo's little sister, don't you? What do you think of Lucas? Do you want to curse him for breaking the almost kiss of Andrea and Jairo and blackmailing the latter? What do you think Jairo will do? I await your answers and comments.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Bond and moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> sorry for the delay but I had connection problems and was busy.  
> Now I leave you with this new chapter.

Jairo was on the pool lounger with his hands in his head and was looking for a solution. Damn snake. The proverb: "relatives, snakes" was true. Lucas was a snake and Andrea didn't notice it yet. He had to protect him from Lucas. Andrea arrived and had a sketch pad. He took his hands from his head and sat down in a normal position so as not to arouse suspicion. Andrea showed him some drawings. They were really beautiful, it was him and Mey.  
\- I know you don't see Mey often. I made them for you and her - Andrea said softly.  
"Thanks," Jairo signed, taking them. 'They are beautiful'  
He put them on the shoulder strap he had on the ground. Jairo lay down and Andrea hugged him. Jairo put a hand on his hip. Andrea looked at his chest, his tattoos and saw him as he traced the little devil with his fingers. Jairo stirred. That was the symbol of the five of them. Ivàn, Hugo, Oscar and German had it on their wrist while having their wrists full, opted for the chest.  
\- it's really nice - said Andrea looking at the tattoo. - looks the same as a club near where we met -  
He knew he would notice it.  
\- you liked it so much. I also like this little tattoo even though I see you more like an angel -  
This made things worse. If Andrea had discovered his secret, he would have lost it for sure but he could not give in to the blackmail, he would not have thrown Ivàn into the clutches of that snake.  
Ivàn entered the pool in a plushy manner and seemed to be hiding from something or perhaps from someone.  
-All well, Ivàn? Andrea asked.  
Ivàn turned.  
-I didn't know you were here, I didn't want to interrupt you-said Ivàn looking at them embraced. - but I'm hiding -  
'from what?' Jairo signed.  
"It's boring as a story," answered Ivàn. - act as if you were not there -  
Jairo knew Ivàn always kept his problems inside.  
\- sit down and tell us it's there. We can help you - said Andrea.  
'Andrea is right'  
Ivàn sat down and remained silent for some time.  
'Ivàn, come on. Speaks '  
Ivàn made up his mind.  
Flashback  
He had left the room and went to the outdoor swimming pool where there was also a bar counter, there was a bartender preparing cocktails and approached to order something but was preceded, the barman put a cocktail in front of him and saying:'he offers it to you' gesturing towards a bed where there was a boy with a glass in his hand and who winked at him. Ivàn took the glass and approached him. The other smiled and Ivàn put the cocktail on the table.  
"I am not interested," said Ivàn.  
The other was amazed and Ivàn was leaving when the other stopped him.  
\- let's go to my room, I'll make you have a sensational experience. You will not regret it - said the boy very confident.  
\- sensational? Wow, you have too much self-esteem, kid, "Ivàn said. - but the answer is no -  
The boy didn't expect it.  
-I'm not a kid, I'm 18 and I know how to go crazy about a man. I would be the best fuck of your life - the boy said approaching.  
"Maybe you can convince people who only think about fucking but it doesn't work for me," said Ivàn. - go back to playing video games, kid -  
He moved away from there and found an indoor swimming pool where Hugo was with Triana kissing each other in the swimming pool, Oscar dived and German tried it with some older woman but did not see Jairo. He joined them and saw that boy again. She saw him dive in such an exhibitionist way. It was evident that he wanted to impress him. He saw him emerge in front of him.  
-hello, see you again - said the boy with a smirk. putting his hand on his chest. - I'm Lucas -  
Ivàn took the boy's hand and pulled it away from him.  
"for my misfortune," said Ivàn.  
-according to me you do the precious but from below you die from the desire to fuck with me - said Lucas in his ear.  
\- the only desire I have is to get rid of you. I don't like you, boy and your ways irritate me - said Ivàn. - so stay away -  
He returned from the rest of the group, laughed again and played with them. He decided to go to his room for a moment to get his cell phone, he opened the door and did not close it, it took a moment. When he turned, he saw Lucas leaning against the door.  
"You have five seconds to get out before I get your hands on you and throw you out of the room," Ivàn said irritably.  
"I knew you wanted to get your hands on me," Lucas said approaching. - you just have to let yourself go -  
Ivàn saw Lucas get very close and try to kiss him but he pushed him away.  
-you don't understand. I don't want you, 'said Ivàn, taking his hands from behind.  
Ivàn pushed him out of the room and locked the door. He had never known such an unbearable and frivolous person. The next time he approached, he wouldn't answer for himself.  
End flashback  
-I was walking down the corridor and I saw that boy from afar, I didn't want to argue with him again so I hid myself - said Ivàn.  
'Lucas is Andrea's cousin' Jairo signed.  
I'm sorry that my cousin tormented you like this. He's a good lonely guy who has this slightly pushed side ... -  
\- a little pushed is an understatement, Andrea. Your cousin thinks only of sex, 'said Ivàn. - it's so superficial -  
-with me it was also profound. maybe it needs time to open - said Andrea.  
Jairo thought that Andrea was too good to see Lucas' true nature.  
-Why don't you give him an opportunity? Even just to talk -  
-I can also try but if your cousin starts again with wanting to fuck, it ends there - said Ivàn. - I only do it for you, Andrea because you are very nice to me, unlike your cousin. You and Triana went out of the race, you don't look like Medina Norman -  
-thanks, Ivàn - said Andrea. - and you are very nice too -  
Ivàn gave him a small caress on the head and Andrea reacted well. Jairo was a jealous moment because it was only his touch that he accepted but then he went stupid. He had to be happy that Andrea opened up to the world and then Ivàn was a friend. Triana and Hugo entered the swimming pool, joined the three of them and started chatting. Then Hugo and Ivàn suddenly grabbed Triana and threw him into the pool. Andrea was having fun with them. He approaches the edge of the pool, Jairo joined him and held out his hand, Andrea took it and found himself in the water.  
"It's not valid," said Andrea, taking Jairo to splash.  
Oscar and the German also arrived and there was a struggle of sketches. Oscar, Triana and Andrea joined the corner to plan revenge against the others.  
\- I can join you? -Lucas asked suddenly. - in four we can beat them -  
Nobody had noticed him.  
-but sure - sent Triana with a smile.  
Lucas entered the water and Jairo did not like that thing. Triana also seemed to like Lucas. It was strange usually she saw the falsity of others more. He put a hand on Ivàn's shoulder in solidarity.  
Lucas looked at Jairo with a smirk. Jairo hated him and swam towards them. Andrea felt arms wrap around his body. It was Jairo and he smiled.  
Jairo kept Andrea protective and looked at Lucas with a look that said 'careful, I won't let you hurt Andrea or who I love'  
Suddenly a girl arrived and the hell gang had to leave the pool. The owner wanted to talk to them and Andrea, Triana and Lucas remained in the pool.  
.....  
The evening came early, Andrea was dressed elegange like Triana and Lucas. They also took some pictures with his mother. He doesn't like being there and suddenly he sees Jairo in a waiter version who was passing by with the trays. Andrea approached him and took a canapé. The two smiled. Triana was next to Hugo while taking a glass of wine.  
"Fortunately you're here too," said Triana. - I hate these events -  
"You're beautiful," said Hugo softly.  
"You are also very well," said Triana. - you don't know how much I would give to be alone with you -  
"After dinner we have the show but then I'm all yours," said Hugo.  
A small idea came to Triana.  
\- meet me in the corridor in 5 minutes - Triana said softly before leaving.  
Ivàn, Oscar and German served the other guests. Ivàn saw Lucas talking to several people, he seemed so calm unlike today that he had tormented him. Maybe Andrea was right but it didn't change the fact that he would never go to bed with him. He didn't say it because he was straight. Even if he had been gay or bisexual he would have been the same. Lucas was not the type of person he wanted next to him.  
Macarena introduced several people to Andrea and he just wanted to get away from there, in fact he went to the garden in confusion and Jairo joined him. He was under the turret and approached him.  
'Are you all right?' asked Jairo thoughtfully.  
-Yes, I needed air - Andrea replied leaning against the column. - and then I like to stay here more. This place is beautiful and then you are there -  
'Andrea, I have to tell you something,' said Jairo firmly.  
It would have told him everything. Andrea was smart and would understand.  
Meanwhile, Triana took Hugo by the hand and led him to the pool area.  
-what do you want to do? An evening bath? asked Hugo confused.  
-no, Hugo - said Triana kissing him against the wall.- I want you -  
"Triana, you are incredible," said Hugo, going down to his neck.  
Triana felt Hugo's lips kiss her bare skin, the air was warming and she moved away from him. Hugo looked at her as she got on the bed and lifted her dress. He looked at her enchanted, Triana took off her briefs but she did it in a sexy and not at all vulgar way. There was nothing in her to vulgar. Hugo came to her, kissed her legs to get to the center. Triana threw her head back and moaned. Soon Hugo entered her, Triana loved to make love to him and felt the luckiest girl in the world. Soon Hugo entered her, Triana loved to make love to him and felt the luckiest girl in the world. Ivàn was out on the balcony for a moment and Lucas joined him.  
"It feels good here," Lucas said, putting his hands on the railing. - if you are about to leave, I ... -  
"I wasn't leaving," said Ivàn. - I'm here to get some fresh air -  
Lucas saw a change in him. Maybe Jairo had talked to him. He really cared about Andrea but also seemed loyal to his friends for what he had seen.  
\- be quiet. You're not chasing me, ”Lucas said in amazement.  
\- you didn't do anything to get kicked out and then you have a cousin who is wonderful. He has spoken well to me and to give you a chance -said Ivàn. - do not hurt him in any way -  
Did Andrea talk about him to Ivàn? What was he doing? Had he blackmailed the person he cared about? What would have happened if he found out? Or did Jairo tell him?  
It felt strange. He had never made those thoughts. Was it the closeness of Andrea or Ivàn or both? He did not understand. Lucas could not listen to his heart. He never had. He had always used the mind. For the first time in his life, Lucas didn't know what to say or do. It was new to him. Jairo was about to speak when he received a message on his cell phone, he left in case it was Lucas. It was Mey. He chatted with her for a while and then was about to return to Andrea when a man stopped him. He knew him, an ex-client of his had brought the man for a threesome. It had been horrible. He remembered how he had soaped his body until his skin turned very red, there was little to bleed. He was so disgusted. Luckily he didn't.  
Andrea didn't see Jairo so he decided to go look for him. Jairo was with a man who got out of the money and Andrea was confused.  
\- come on, don't be shy. I want you all night - said the man. - I will pay you well -  
That man was treating Jairo like a gigolo.  
How dare you?  
He decided to act.  
"Sir, I won't allow you to treat my friend like this," said Andrea intervening. - it is not a gigolo -  
"I think you shouldn't interfere," said the man to him and then turned to Jairo. - are you there? -  
Andrea looked at Jairo.  
Jairo said no with his finger and added: 'I don't do it anymore. Leave me alone  
Andrea understood that Jairo was selling his body. He didn't expect it. He didn't know what to say. Jairo took him by the hand and carried him inside. They were in the room communicating with his.  
'I'm sorry you found out that way,' said Jairo.  
\- because? You are such an intelligent boy. You can do anything - said Andrea.  
\- I can't do anything, Andrea. I don't have the same chances as you have. I left home to continue my passion for dance but it is not easy to be hired when you are silent. I started selling my body and I hated it but I had no other choice if I wanted to survive. I felt disgust at the touch of those old men, I clenched my teeth and tried to commit suicide - Jairo signed sitting on the bed. - I remember that I was gone that evening. I was disgusted and my family didn't help, they said bad things, I just wanted the pain to go away. After I cut myself, I don't remember much but he felt someone's gentle touch. I woke up with Hugo, Ivàn and German next to me. I never knew whose touch it was and the voice that told me not to give up. After the incident I started to work in Inferno with the others. The others and I are strippers -  
He opened his shirt and showed him the tattoo on his chest.  
\- there is only this symbol I, Hugo, Ivàn, German and Oscar -  
Andrea hugged Jairo and said: - I'm sorry for what you experienced. The family should help but sometimes it's your downfall-  
Jairo felt that Andrea was about to reveal something serious to him.  
\- What do you mean? Jairo asked with signs.  
\- seven years ago I was raped by Lucas' father for a revenge. I went out to find someone maybe ... I don't remember well. A group of guys convinced me to go with them, they knew where to find what I was looking for but it was a lie. They attracted me to an isolated place and my uncle raped me. I begged to quit but didn't. My uncle wanted revenge and made a video to my mother - Andrea replied crying, revealing his secret. - my father was killed by my uncle. He remembered that someone found me but I was too upset to remember who. That's why I attempted suicide -  
Jairo was upset. He did not expect Andrea to bring in such a secret. Now he understood Triana's words.  
'sorry, I didn't want to reopen an old wound  
Then he hugged him to console him. Andrea felt all Jairo's affection for him in that embrace. They stayed like this for an infinite time. Then Jairo broke away and said, 'I will protect you. Nobody will hurt you anymore. I won't allow it '  
The secrets had been revealed and now the bond between Andrea and Jairo was even deeper.  
After dinner, Lucas approached Jairo and the other anticipated him: - I told Andrea all about my past and my job, you can no longer blackmail me and I will protect him from you and those like your father. Yeah, I know what that bastard did -  
"I'm not like him," said Lucas.  
'Ah no? You blackmailed me for a fuck, you're like him '  
Lucas did not like those words.  
'I won't say anything to Andrea so as not to break his heart but stay away from him, Triana and Ivàn'  
Jairo warned him before joining the others. Lucas looked at Ivàn and had never felt this way.  
After the private show, he went to Jairo's room and proposed something to him. The two were on the beach, not far from the villa and Andrea looked at Jairo only the reflection of the moon.  
'Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to force yourself. I understand that not what you have experienced, you have difficulties, "Jairo said thoughtfully.  
-with you I can do it - Andrea answered sure.  
Jairo took off his clothes, staying in costume and then gave Andrea all the time. He with slightly trembling hands took off his shirt and trousers, revealing his body for the first time in seven years to someone. He remained in costume and looked at Jairo. He looked at Andrea's body, it was beautiful and he also noticed cuts on his thighs. He could imagine why he had done it. He wanted to help him and never hurt again.  
'thanks for your trust '  
-thanks to you for being close to me and for telling me everything - said Andrea.  
'I should have told you sooner'  
-I know it's hard to talk so I can understand it - said Andrea.  
The two with a new intimacy, took each other by the hand and entered the water. Andrea felt the sea water that bathed his body, it was really pleasant and he felt Jairo hold him close. Their skin was in contact and it didn't bother him. Maybe he could get rid of what tormented him. He looked at Jairo and decided he would go to the psychologist. He had to take his life back in his hand. He remained in that embrace and in the water for a long time. He no longer wanted to break away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it  
> What do you think?  
> Can Lucas change? How would you see him and Ivàn?  
> What do you think of the new intimacy of Jairo and Andrea?

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think of this new version? You like it?  
> Andrea's new life has begun. How will your relationship with Jairo and the gang evolve? Will Macarena get in the way?  
> Follow me and you will know it


End file.
